Fairy Tail Highschool
by princess.red6
Summary: the fairy tail characters are in high school. Lisana loves Natsu, who, in turn, loves Lucy, Lucy is proposed by Loki(Leo), Lucy personally has a crush on Natsu... this is so messed up... what happens when Natsu 'accidentally' kisses Lucy? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's my first fanfic Yayyyy! Hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please don't forget to leave a review!

Chapter 1

The icy wind rustled the pink strands making they're owner sneeze "achooo", the boy's hair was a said, a warm shade of pink which suited perfectly with his ebony eyes. A stripped scarf found its way around his neck, a brown open jacket revealed a white shirt, its collars were put in place by a red neck-tie, Brown pants hugged his legs and the logo on his pocket clearly read "fairy tale High school"

He rubbed his nose with the back of his index finger "It should be a national holiday from November to January"

"You said 'It should be a national holiday from June to August' during summers" The girl completed, smiling, as she approached her pink haired friend.

Her ocean blue eyes sparkled and she wore her silver hair short dressed like the boy except her jacket was buttoned neatly and she had a skirt on, along with knee length socks

"Stop being my mother Lisana!" the boy complained

"Natsu, you should try and show some respect" the girl sighed.

Before Natsu could make a come-back, they noticed a figure approaching them, and he would think twice to quarrel with Lisana and ruin his reputation before his favorite teacher.

"Students, you should head to class before the bell rings" she said

She was a beautiful maiden with blonde hair, made into a side-pony tail that suited much perfectly with her dark-brown eyes. The pink jacket and tight skirt complemented her shapely figure perfectly, under the jacket; a white, stripped shirt was in sight, which was left partly unbuttoned from the top.

"Yes ma'am" the two students replied in chorus

The boy started heading toward his homeroom and the girl followed suit

Ms Lucy Heartfillia smiled a silent greeting.

Time for classes, first subject: Japanese literature, sensei: Ms Lucy Heartfillia

As the classes began, the teacher started reading out a big old novel; the most interested student of all was Natsu, he got best grades in the subject, he even developed a crush on the Blondie. The rest of the students, however, were not very 'bothered',

Grey Fullbuster, occupied the last seat, with his feet on the desk, hands folded under his head and he had headphones on his ears, he had also, somehow, managed to strip off his shirt and only had a pair of brown pants on.

Another student, a girl, with short, blue hair, Known as Juvia Lockser, was earnestly staring at Grey

Cana Alberona a girl with wavy, brown hair was busy drinking.

And the rest of the class, too were in similar condition

Lisana was the only one, besides Natsu, who was actually paying attention, although she found it quite boring, slowly her thoughts drifted to the pink haired boy, she really came to fall in love with him, but lacked the courage to convey her feelings.

"Now", said Heartfillia-sensei, "remember yesterday's test?"

The students suddenly lost their smiles and stared at their teacher with horrified faces

"I know you had done very poorly, but Natsu Dragneel, you have passed with flying colors."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu rejoiced

"Meet me after school, in the staff-room; I've got something for you"

"Oh?"

"Yes, as promised, the one with the highest grades will be rewarded"

"Cool!"

Heartfillia-sensei really didn't know if she was allowed to offer presents, but the students never really tried, so she thought this would be effective, but in vain...

A/N: How was it? Was it nice? Was it interesting? Was it worthy of reviews? Am I irritating you with all these questions? If so, to what degree?

Please forgive my weird approach...*sigh*...and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu is very OOC, please bear with me

Hope you like it

Leo will be coming soon

Chapter 3 

~Enjoy!

After school,

"Good bye Natsu" Lisana said, waving.

"Bye" he replied

The girl, along with the rest, left the school grounds, while Natsu made his way toward the staff room

As he arrived, he found the lone human sitting at a table with a box of swiz chocolates,

Natsu neared the blondie who then handed over box of chocolates.

"Here this is for you" she smiled

"Thank you" he accepted it

One moment Natsu was fine, but the other, his heart rate rushed up and in a state of sub consciousness he locked the girl in tender kiss, his hands caressed her hair and he let his eyelids drop.

The girl on the other hand was wide-eyed, she always thought: Natsu, whom she longed for, from the day they met, was interested in his child hood friend Lisana. But she was prove wrong, as she let her eyelids cover drop too, tears trickled down her cheek.

And under his lips, Natsu could fell her warm smile

The girl held Natsu closer and pressed her lips harder on to his, she kissed her back...

Moments later Natsu broke the kiss panting heavily, Lucy too was panting.

They stared at each other for some time and suddenly, without a word, Natsu ran, ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what to think, his mind was messed up. One fragment of his mind felt satisfaction, while the other felt regret, one part of his mind felt light because he had conveyed his feelings to his love and the other part felt heavy because he didn't know whether or not he could face her again.

As he arrived at his doors, he rushed up to his room and cried his eyes out, he continued this throughout the night and skipped dinner too and by the next morning, he had a fever

Lisana came running as the news reached her ears,

"Natsu, you shouldn't be going out during the cold so much!" she said.

But the boy didn't reply, he just lay on his bed, stiff and still as the events of the past evening stormed through his head.

The girl couldn't bear her friend's deviant behavior; he usually opened up to her. She quickly held his hands, "Natsu, please tell me what happened yesterday!"

The boy's eyes narrowed and his mouth crumpled as streams of crystal clear tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Natsu, y-you're crying"

"Lisana..."

"Yes Natsu?"

"Heartfillia sansei hates me"

"No she doesn't, you get the highest grades and..."

"Disregard what I said"

"What?! Natsu, please tell me what's worrying you"

"And why should I?"

Lisana crumpled her mouth as she too let some tears out,

"Natsu, I-I love you"

Please review

I appreciate all your support ^^


End file.
